Taken
by rini.mae
Summary: I really adore her, to the point that even the thought of her makes me happy already but I have forgotten to check the most important detail about her.


It was that fateful day.

I was walking with my friend towards our designated classroom for our History class. I was a 2nd year college student then. We were chatting about how our summer break was, because that was just the 1st week of classes.

I was reading the text message from my bestfriend when my friend suddenly came into a halt. He saw someone that he knew. They asked how each one of them is doing and how long has it been when they last saw each other.

I looked at the person who's side profile is in my front. From my view, I can see that the person has healthy short hair. The person has pointed nose and small lips. I studied the person's clothes, poloshirt and pants. I concluded that the person is a guy. I wasn't able to see "his" eyes because it was covered by "his" hair.

Their chit-chat ended when someone called out the "guy". And just like that, "he" bid farewell to my friend and ran off. My friend signaled for us to continue walking, so we did.

"Who's that Takashi?" I asked my friend.

"That's one of my bestfriends since highschool. I'm sorry I wasn't able to introduce you two properly. She's in a hurry." Takashi answered while scratching his head.

I slowly nodded until I realized that he said that the person is a "she", not a "he". "Wait... SHE?" I asked, not believing that I heard it right.

Takashi raised a brow at me. "Yes. She's a girl Eriol, what do you think she is? A guy?" He barfed.

I looked away, I am really shy of what I thought about his friend. "Well yeah. I wasn't able to see her wholly you know. I concluded that when I saw what she's wearing." I answered defensively.

Takashi nodded as if agreeing to me. "Well yeah, you're right. Most of the people thinks that she's a guy or a lesbian because of what she always wear, but I assure you, Sakura is straight."

"Her name is Sakura?" I clarified.

"Yes. Her full name is Sakura Kinomoto." Takashi answered.

I know most of the guys gets interested in those sassy type. I do not differentiate myself wholly because I like those kind of girls too.. but there is something about Sakura that piqued my attention. I want to know her better. I want to be friends with her. I don't know why but I just felt it.. the want to be with someone. So I did everything that I can to get intouch with her. In other words, I asked Takashi, well more like I begged him to give me her facebook account.

When I got home, I immediately opened my facebook account for any message from Takashi. He told me that he's going to send the link of her account, so I waited. I waited until midnight, but alas, no message from Takashi came.

A week had past and I did not see Takashi. Our History class is just once a week and that's the only subject I have with him. I tried messaging him on facebook but I realized that the man hasn't been online for 2 weeks already.

Finally, the day of our History class has arrived. I went early to our room, hoping to see Takashi or talk to him before the class starts. After a few minutes, he finally arrived. I hurriedly went to his chair.

"Takashiiiiiii" I wailed. Yes that's really unmanly thing to do but I don't care because as of now, we're the only people in this room.

"Yo Eriol!" He answered cheerfully. Too cheerful for me, it's like he did not do anything wrong.

"I have been waiting you know?" I asked sadly.

"Eh? Waiting for what?" He asked confusedly. I stared at him gobsmacked. So he totally forgot his promise that he will send me the link of her account?

He thought for a while. "Ah yes! The account link ofcourse!" He scratched his head and apologized. He said that he was occupied with this new club he joined in so he forgot. I forgave him and made him promise again that he will send it later that day, no matter what happens.

Later that night, i waited for Takashi's message. At precisely 7:34 pm, the long awaited message has come. I thanked him and clicked the link.

Loading...

Loading...

Then her face came out. Ying Fa Kinomoto. Oh, that's why I wasn't able to see her account when I tried searching for it. She used her chinese name.

I wonder why she decided to use her chinese name in facebook instead of the Japanese one. Her account was on prvate so I have to be her friend in facebook first before I can see her full profile. I clicked the icon that will uncover her full account... that icon is "+ add as friend".

Surprisingly, a couple of minutes later she accepted my friend request. I literally cheered when that happened and reviewed her account immediately.

I saved a couple of her pictures and sighed dreamily. The best picture that I got is when she was a bride's maid. She was wearing a red dress that made her look like a princess. Now that her face is shown properly, it really sent chills down to my spine. Damn, this girl is really beautiful. Her really short honey hair frames her face and compliments her emerald eyes perfectly.

Days have passed and I still don't have the courage to send a message to her. I saved her picture at my phone and put it as the wallpaper. Takashi did not know any of this. He doesn't know that I adore Sakura (though i hadn't met her personally). He also doesn't know that her picture was the reason why I stare at my phone most of the times.

Days have turned into weeks and I still doesn't have the guts to talk to her. Though I knew what happens to her sometimes (through her facebook), I got nothing better than that. There are so many times that I tried messaging her but I always end up erasing everything.

Everything was routinary until one day, I saw her. Our campus is quite big and given the fact that we are enrolled in different courses, seeing her is really rare.

She was sitting on a bench alone. She is wearing a simple tee and fitted pants. Even so, she stilk looks dazzling as she was on her pictures. This time I mustered up all of the confidence that I have and decided that I will try talking to her. I will walk up to her and introduce myself.

Well... that's what I was going to do until a man with chocolate hair and amber eyes walked up to her and kissed her.

It's not a friendly kiss because friends don't kiss each other on the lips, in a public place.

I stood there, stunned. I mentally smacked myself for being clueless. Why did it slip my mind that a girl like her is probably taken?

* * *

a short story that was made from my personal painful experience. I know you understand me right?

hehe ~ please leave comments! thank you! :)


End file.
